Some Things Are More Important
by oncer-troubles
Summary: Cole just wants to help stop all the hurt he can and Ephiny Adaar just wants one day of solitude so she can finish her damn paperwork. However, some things are more important. A collection of short stories centered around Ephiny Adaar and Cole, feat. some other well known members of the Inquisitors inner circle.
1. Part 1: Young One

_**This is going to be a collection of short pieces that center around Cole and my Inquisitor Ephiny Adaar; however each character of the Inquisitor's circle will be making an appearance. It does tie together as each different part tells more of the story. Still a work in progress but I do have a few scenarios with different characters already written out. I'll be adding them soon. Anyway, thanks for giving it a read and I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Young One**

Before, when Cole had felt afraid, he avoided everything and everyone. But now Ephiny Adaar was his go to for fear. She knew how to soothe it, much like a mother with a frightened child. Cole never had a mother, at least not one that he could remember. But he decided if he did that he would very much like for it to be Ephiny. And some part of him knew that Ephiny would very much like it as well. "Ephiny?"

She looked up from the report she was reading and almost immediately her face scrunched up in concern. "Cole? What's wrong, young one? Are you alright?" Young one. She had taken to calling him that since he'd appeared on the table in the war room all that time ago. He liked the nickname. He could feel the warmth from it, just like her.

"Fear. Is he afraid again? How can I help him stop this? How can I help Skyhold be his safe haven?" She stood up, a small smile appearing on her lips at hearing him voice her thoughts out loud.

"Cole, what has happened? Are you alright?"

"Cassandra...she's hurting. I wanted to help. Cassandra doesn't like my help. Does not need a demon to make her feel better, she says. I would have a sword through my heart if she was not sure it would have to go through yours first. Get away demon. Crawl back into your hole." Tears stung his eyes as he repeated these last words and Ephiny closed the distance between them easily.

"Cole, I told you to stay away from Cassandra." She scolded softly, reaching out to take off his hat and run a large hand through his hair. "I'm sorry she said those things to you, however. I will make sure she gets a stern talking to."

"No! Mustn't tell her I told, mustn't. Her anger is like fire, adding to the flames with my words and presence. Please, do not tell her."

Ephiny's features softened and she sighed. "Very well Cole. I won't bring it up." Then she ruffled his hair affectionately and smiled. "Just do me a favor and stay away from our friends that are...not quite as open minded." He nodded just so before disappearing with a whispered thanks.


	2. Part 2: Lonely

**Lonely**

Leliana was lonely, and Cole wasn't sure what she thought of him. But he thought that, perhaps, he might chance it. Just talking to her. Just once. "Lady Leliana." He said softly, causing the Spymaster to look up from her work and give him a curious look.

"Cole." She said in that thick Orlesian accent. "Do you need something?"

"I was...wondering about something." Leliana frowned somewhat and he allowed himself a glimpse into her mind, just to make sure his presence wasn't upsetting her like many of the others.

 _There could be many things the boy is curious about. My work, Ephiny, someone else. Calm down, he probably isn't wondering about your past at all._ Now he knew what to avoid. Good. He just wanted her to have some company for a bit. He hoped talking might help her feel better.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"I was wondering about Cassandra." He said calmly. "I know you are friends with her. I know she thinks I am a demon, and horrible, and many other things. Do you think she really means the things she says to me?"

Leliana looked perplexed for a second and then offered him a seat across from her. "Cassandra is...complicated to say the least. I think she fears you. But I'm sure you're used to many people fearing you, correct?" He nodded and she continued. "Cassandra isn't really the best with people in general, so it's not a reach to say she definitely wouldn't be good with half Spirits as well. If you're taking anything she's saying to you to heart I would recommend you don't. If everyone she spoke to did that then she would never have friends." Leliana giggled lightly and Cole felt some of the tension she was emitting relax. Inside his own tension released. He was actually helping. "Cassandra is a very good person, she just has difficulty showing it. Does that help you?" Leliana finished, looking to him for a response.

"Yes. I...I think I understand better now. Thank you Leliana. You have put me at ease." He stood and bade her a quick goodbye, to which she responded with a simple nod. And as he left he heard her laugh once again and knew that some of that lonely poison had left her heavy heart.


	3. Part 3: I'll Always Be Here For You

**I'll Always be Here for You**

"Inquisitor, you need to put a leash on your pet!"

Cassandra's unmistakably rough voice echoed through Ephinys bedroom chamber as the warrior approached where she was working, the usual look of irritation on her features replaced today with full fledged rage. Ephiny stood and stared the woman down. "I don't have a pet, Cassandra. I'm going to need you to be more specific."

Cassandra huffed, throwing up her hands. "That demon thing you call a boy! Tell it to stay away from me." Cassandra said darkly.

Ephiny tried to stay calm. "I have already instructed him to do so."

Cassandra noticeably relaxed. "Ah. Good. Thank you, Inquisitor."

Ephiny sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Do you mind telling me why he bothers you so much? He's not a demon but a spirit. And slowly, every day, he is becoming more so the boy I see."

Cassandra frowned. "I don't want it in my head, Inquisitor. That is all I have to say on the matter." And with that, she was gone.

"I have not been in her head. Not since that day." Ephiny jumped at the sound of Cole's sudden voice behind her and sighed again. She turned to see him looking sad and confused. "I have stayed away, like you told me to."

She smiled warmly and patted his shoulder. "I know you have, Cole. Don't worry. I'm not angry."

"You are tired of everyone acting like I am a monster. You think I am very good and kind and wish people could see that instead of the spirit I am becoming less of."

She chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and knocking his hat over his eyes playfully. "That's right, young one." She never minded his mind reading ways. It made conversations easier than with most. "Don't worry. I'll always be here for you."

He smiled. "Thank you."

As he vanished in smoke Ephiny turned back to her work with a frown. "I need to eat." She said quietly to herself, leaving her room behind for the kitchen.


	4. Part 4: Young Man

**Young Man**

Cole was watching Cullen across the way, trying not to make it too obvious. He was having one of his rough days. The lack of lyrium made the former Templar irritable at times and he was unknowingly taking it out on one of the soldiers that had made an unfortunate mistake.

After a curt dismissal Cullen turned and caught Coles eye. The young man averted his gaze but it was too late. The Commander was walking towards him. "What are you doing out here?" Cullen asked sharply, unable to hide the exhaustion and exasperation in his voice.

"Watching the soldiers. They have a lot of pain. I like to help if I can." Cole was attempting to be tactful. He didn't want to upset the Commander like he had Cassandra.

Cullens features noticeably softened at this confession and he sighed. "That is...good of you. I know they're all having as rough a time as the rest of us."

"Then why yell at them?" Cole regretted the words almost instantly, fearful of the outcome.

However, Cullen simply stared at him and then hung his head somewhat. "Maker, you're right. I shouldn't have yelled at that soldier like I did."

"It is OK." Cole said carefully. "You are hurting too. Sometimes it cannot be helped."

The Commander looked up at him curiously and Cole noticed a small smile cross his face. "Yes, well, help them if you can young man. Maker knows they need all the help they can get."

Cole nodded and watched the Commander turn and walk away slowly. Cullen had called him young man. Those simple words did wonders for him. Cullen saw him as a person too. More and more people were _seeing_ him and though it made it harder to help how he liked, it made it easier to be him.

His gaze turned to the soldiers, who were all watching their Commander take his leave with mixed expressions of both irritation and concern. Cole knew that Cullen would never agree, but he needed just as much help as his soldiers did.


End file.
